Rock, Roll, and Revenge
by Shallow15
Summary: The Titans have been called in as added security when a hit rock group is in town, but a series of accidents have been following the tour and the one responsible isn't going to let a bunch of teenage superheroes stand in her way...


ROCK, ROLL, AND REVENGE  
  
a "Teen Titans" fanfic  
by Erin Mills  
  
It was the night of the biggest event at the Jump City Metrodome. Thousands of people were piling into the gigantic stadium, the parking lots for a threee block radius were crammed full of cars, and the T-shirt vendors had wisely decided to jack up their prices to three times the usual cost.  
  
All this was in anticipation of the long awaited return to Jump City of--  
  
"The Reanimated Wombats!" Beast Boy cried at the top of his lungs. "I can't believe I'm finally gonna get to see the Wombats in concert!"  
  
"Easy there, Beast Boy," Robin said as he scanned the crowd with his binoculars. He, Beast Boy and Raven were in the upper deck of the amphiteater, on the catwalks above the seats that stagehands and security used. "Remember, we're here on business. The city asked us to provide extra security tonight. There's been a string of accidents following the band during this tour. Evidence suggests they may have been more than just technical failures or equipment problems."  
  
"It's not like they're anything to get excited over anyway," Raven said, as she looked out at another section of the massive coliseum. "They're just a retread of every electronica goth metal band that's ever put out an album."  
  
"Oh come ON, Raven," Beast boy said, "Name any other band who has ever tried to make a rock opera out of the Salem Witch Trials. That's just genius."  
  
"Three hours of high pitched screeching feedback from electric guitars and screaming into a microphone with a voice that sounds like the singer's larynx was forced through a cheese grater is not what I call music." Raven replied. "Trying to put a story to it only serves to make it worse."  
  
Beast Boy fumed. "Fine talk from you, Ms. Gother Than Thouwwwww!" No sooner was the insult out than a Fresnel floated down from the rafters and clanged the green skinned changeling on the head. He staggered for a moment, then fell on his face.  
  
"All right, that's enough." Robin said, givig his teammates a serious glance. He activated his communicator. "Come in, Cyborg. All quiet up here..."  
  
"oooooooog..." Beast Boy groaned.  
  
"...sort of." Robin finished. "Anything suspicious down there?"  
  
"Aside from the stupidly high price they want for a hot dog, nothin' happening here, either." Cyborg replied from his post out in the hallway holding the concession and souvenier stands. "Caught a couple of kids trying to sneak in some booze earlier. Help security oust a couple of scalpers. Nothn' serious."  
  
"And Starfire?"  
  
"Well, she's..." Cyborg stopped short as Starfire appeared wearing a Reanimated Wombats T-shirt over her uniform and a truly ridiculous and cheap looking black bowler hat with a large paper daisy hanging from the brim. She had also acquired some mascara from somewhere and now bore a striking resemblance to a lead character from "A Clockwork Orange."  
  
'Do I look sufficeintly emanciated and mildly offensive to mingle in this crowd of disillusioned youth and antisocial adults?" she asked in her most earnest tone.  
  
Cyborg stared at her slack jawed for a few seconds than raised his communicator "Star's discovered the gift shop. "  
  
Back on the catwalk, Robin suppressed a groan. "Well, stay alert. Something doesn't smell right."  
  
"I'll say," Beast Boy piped up. "I think the B.O. factor in here is well into the Toxic Stench zone OW!" Another Fresnel flattened him.  
  
"Oops." Raven said, flatly.  
  
Robin shot the two another look. "Just...keep your eyes open. Robin out." He returned his communicator to his utility belt and looked at his fellow Titans. "It's all clear here, let's move on to the next sector. And please, try to keep the injuries to a minimum."  
  
The three teenage superheroes left the catwalk and headed for the "backstage" area which was actually in the tunnels underneath the Metrodome itself.  
  
A few moments after they left, something stirred in the shadows and fell to the catwalk the Titans had been occupying. It was a lithe, feminine figure, shrowded in a dark cloak. The figure looked down at the throng of people, and uttered a peculiar electronic hiss.  
  
The figure had been the one responsible for the "accidents" on the tour, follwiong the band from place to place, trying to get the bad to take the warnings she'd been giving them. They hadn't listened. The figure was tired of giving warnings. Drastic measures were clearly needed.  
  
And if the Teen Titans got in her way, they were going to learn a whole new meaning to the phrase "face the music."  
  
*** 


End file.
